


Bid my blood to run-- Art

by emaisee, gottalovev



Category: Pacific Rim, The Avengers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaisee/pseuds/emaisee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/pseuds/gottalovev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art to accompany <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1042584">Bid my blood to run</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev">gottalovev</a>, for the 2013 <a href="http://marvel-bang.livejournal.com">Marvel Bang</a>, which you should all go read right now (I mean, really, it includes a Pepper/Rhodey Jaeger team, of course you want to read it)! Had so much fun designing Jaegers for this story, and even more fun working with L (whose story you should go read if you hadn't already). Did I mention that you should go read the story? GO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bid my blood to run-- Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bid my blood to run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042584) by [gottalovev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/pseuds/gottalovev). 



  


  


 

  



End file.
